


Final Farewell

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi tells Kisame goodbye the only way he can during their last night together before his final battle with Sasuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains possible spoilers for the manga. I wrote this a couple of months ago and I love this.

The sun dipped low in the horizon, spreading colors of orange and red while creating heavy shadows amongst the trees and rocks. The sight was nearly lost on the man standing silently beneath the branches of an ancient tree. His eyes stared blindly forward, catching only the colors and shadows, but little else.

"Itachi-san?"

Itachi Uchiha gave little sign of having heard the gruff voice spoken behind him. His eyes remained fixed on the horizon until the colors faded and the world was left in darkness, a state he knew all too well. Knowledge of this being the last sunset he would ever experience tugged heavily at his soul. It was not death he feared, for his body had grown weak during the past several months. He knew eventually, it would cease to function and had accepted the inevitability of it. Death was not an enemy one could escape for long. Still, there were reasons he wished for more time.

"The temperature is dropping. You should come back to camp."

"Ordering me around, Kisame?" His voice was surprisingly steady considering the weight of what he carried. "That is not like you."

"Just looking out for you. Tomorrow is a big day."

Itachi made a small huffing sound, as close to a laugh as he would allow himself. Yes, there were things he regretted leaving behind in this cold, cruel world. The man standing a short distance behind him was one of those things.

In their long partnership, Itachi had grown fond of Kisame--more than fond. He was an honorable and polite man. His physical appearance generally put people off until they were able to become more acquainted with him. Even Itachi, himself, was a bit surprised upon their initial introduction though he had not shown it.

"Yes, tomorrow is important." Itachi turned with slow careful steps. Few knew just how badly his eyesight had deteriorated over the years. It did not make him any less deadly, but regrettably took the edge he possessed as skilled shinobi. He was generally forced to rely on his powerful skill at chakra sensing and the sharingan in order to hide his near blind state. Instincts played a strong role as well.

"I caught some fish in the nearby stream and I saved some onigiri from that little café we passed by in that last village. You seemed to enjoy it more than normal while we were there."

Itachi allowed a rare smile to tilt the corners of his lips. "It was surprisingly good for such a small village."

"You'll need your strength if you're to take down your brother."

"I suppose I will." A small tendril of regret spiraled through him. After all he had done, dying at Sasuke's hand was appropriate and he regretted allowing Kisame to maintain the belief that he would survive the following day's trial. He had essentially left his last will and testament with Naruto Uzumaki. All that remained was for Sasuke to receive his eyes in recompense for the suffering he caused, as they were the only thing he possessed of value.

Upon his death, Madara would surely make use of his eyes and transplant them into Sasuke. On some levels, he had hoped Sasuke would choose a different path but in the end, even Itachi's careful manipulations could not fully account for individual drive. Sasuke was easy to manipulate, but difficult to predict. It made him dangerous and was the reason Itachi chose to employ Naruto as a failsafe. The boy would never give up on his brother, ensuring they would meet again. When that day came, Itachi's plans would come to fruition and the eye he had long guarded would fulfill its purpose.

Entrusting his most beloved friend's eye to Naruto was his final gift to Sasuke. His brother needed to relinquish his hate. If Itachi's death did not accomplish this, then he would look to Naruto for accomplishing the task. All that remained was for dawn to come and him to die.

The two men settled before the fire and Kisame passed Itachi a ball of onigiri and a skewer of fish. To think this would be the last real meal shared with a man who had become more dear to him than he had believed possible. Itachi had never believed in soul mates before Kisame. Now, he was abandoning his to fulfill a promise made more than a decade before. His only comfort as well as regret was that Kisame seemed unconcerned with the possibility of his death. He would not mourn him for longer than the passing of a breath for Kisame was a true warrior. It was not their way.

Death found them all eventually. Itachi prayed for Kisame to truly understand his own worth before it was his turn to stand before Death's blade.

"How is the fish?"

Itachi took a small bite, surprised at the rich flavor. "I see you purchased seasoning."

Kisame chuckled. "Well, I figured anything to make my cooking taste better."

It was the little things about Kisame that drew Itachi to him--the way he always prepared their food without qualm and the way his strong presence never seemed far away. "Kisame…"

Kisame paused mid-bite and glanced at Itachi. "What is it, Itachi-san?"

"Tomorrow, will you ensure no one disturbs us?" It was not the words he wanted to say, but found they stuck tightly to his tongue.

"Of course. I wouldn't let those little snots that trail along after him interfere." Kisame settled down before the fire with one leg extended outward.

The familiar sound of kunai being dragged across a whetstone brought a soothing warmth upon Itachi. Kisame always sharpened his weapons after dinner. It was sort of an unspoken tradition. Itachi would sit quietly listening to the sound of blade being drawn across stone. If there was ever such a thing as heaven, he hoped to forever be allowed to listen to the sound of Kisame sharpening his weapons.

"You're acting a little off, Itachi-san."

Kisame's voice broke Itachi from his thoughts. he smiled and shook his head. "An annoying task is before me."

"I could always help you. We could take down the brat easily together. Even if his little band of misfits joined in, I doubt they would have any luck in defeating us both."

Itachi maintained his neutral expression, though his heart throbbed painfully at the offer. To fight by Kisame's side once more was final wish he would never be granted. Though his eyes were nearly dead, he still carried the memories of the man battling with his opponents with his entire being. Kisame was not the sort to hold back in any fight. Such presence on the battlefield brought a sense of awe to anyone privileged enough to witness, even if it fell upon him to temper the unmitigated violence Kisame could wrought. Itachi abhorred violence, but could not help but revel in Kisame's fighting skills.

"It is a personal matter."

"I knew you would say that, but the offer stands." The scraping of blade against stone resumed. "Just thought I would offer."

Itachi stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles. "Your offer is appreciated."

Turning his gaze to the fire, Itachi watched the blurred crackle of red and orange dance before him. While he listened mutely to the scrape of Kisame's blades, he thought back on his life and regrets. Today was the time to come to terms with his life. There would be no room for regrets in the afterlife.

"I think after this mess is settled," began Kisame, "we should make a trip up to that little village in Mountain Country. You really seemed to enjoy our time there."

"It was a nice village," acknowledged Itachi. "There was a pleasant dango shop there."

Kisame hummed low. "I'm sure Leader would not begrudge us a small vacation."

Itachi's lips twitched lightly. "Perhaps."

The chime of kunai hitting against each other and the rustle of fabric signaled Kisame's completion of his evening chore. A small tinge of regret awoke in Itachi and the gravity of his future hung heavy in his mind. He had hoped the sound of Kisame's task would last forever. Tonight was his final night and he wanted to savor each moment. Once dawn rose in the sky, his time would be up. He would have to fit a lifetime into a single night.

Sliding his heavy cloak from his body, Itachi considered his options. There was always a comfortable camaraderie between Kisame and himself, just as there were subjects never broached between them. Itachi always ensured a professional distance was maintained despite his deep longings hidden behind the guise of duty.

He listened carefully while Kisame settled onto his bedroll before standing in a graceful motion that belied the weakness in his body. He toed off his sandals before walking slowly towards where Kisame lay, using his awareness of the environment to prevent stumbling over a rock or their supply packs.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame lifted his head as Itachi stopped beside him. "Do you need something?"

"Yes," whispered Itachi.

In a quick and graceful motion, Itachi straddled Kisame's hips and placed his flattened his palms on either side of his head. He could feel the confusion and shock working through his companion. The wheels in Kisame's head practically spun out of control.

"Itachi-san?"

"No explanations." Itachi lowered himself so that his lips were inches from Kisame's mouth. "If you do not want this, tell me and I will leave you to your rest."

There was always the possibility of Kisame not feeling the same. It was a hard thing to gauge, even with Itachi's quick mind. Open friendliness could easily be mistaken for physical interest. Still, it was was his final chance to loosen his guard and experience life.

Kisame lifted his hands to Itachi's waist, and for a moment, Itachi thought his body would be pushed away. Disappointment worked through him and he moved to shift away, only to have the hands tighten around the flesh of his hips. Fingers flexed on his hips before digging firmly into the muscle and bone to hold him in place.

"Don't go." Kisame's body shifted and he sat up, keeping Itachi firmly seated so that their noses nearly touched.

The blurred face before him sent a rush of longing through Itachi. Regret at no longer being able to see Kisame's face as anything but a vague blur created an ache. To be able to see the play of emotions would have only made this moment much sweeter.

Unable to resist, Itachi pressed forward so that his lips brushed against Kisame's slightly parted mouth. The kiss was innocent, a telling sign of Itachi's inexperience.

Itachi was not the sort to trust easily and during sex, senses were dulled under the distraction of physical pleasure. Such distractions were something he never allowed himself. His experience consisted of a single night spent in a bordello his father brought him to when he was thirteen and the sweet, but innocent kisses shared with a doe-eyed Uchiha girl in Konoha before his last night in the village. Her death had hurt more than most of the others. As he had cradled her body, the gravity of what he did dragged heavily at his soul. In another life, he could have spent a lifetime with her.

Closing his eyes, he pushed back the memories and focused only on the feel of Kisame's lips against his. They were softer than he thought, tasting slightly of the fish they had eaten. He shuddered at the feel of large hands clenching faintly at his hips and of the musky scent that clung to Kisame's body.

"Itachi-san," Kisame breathed against his lips, "we shouldn't do this tonight."

There would be no other chance. Itachi closed his eyes and pressed forward, grinding his hips down. "A shinobi never thinks of tomorrow for this life holds no guarantees."

Breath hissed through Kisame's teeth and a hand formerly clenching on Itachi's hip lifted to stroke over his jaw. Large tapered fingers glided over the flesh and then across his high cheekbones to the deep shadows hidden beneath peerless ebony eyes. The stroking fingers did not pause until they reached Itachi's moist lips, his thumb trailing over the slightly fuller bottom lip.

"You tempt me, Itachi-san." Kisame's thumb continued its stroking motion across Itachi's lip. "For a long time, you have tempted me."

Itachi's pupils, only slightly visible against the darkness of his eyes, dilated at the words. On instinct, he lifted a hand to latch onto Kisame's wrist while his mouth sucked in the digit. His breath shuddered from his lungs as he sucked gently on the thumb, tasting the faint flavor of metal that clung to every shinobi's hands.

Kisame growled low in his throat and a shock of heat began pooling in Itachi's loins at the sound. The flames building in his body were growing from a mild simmer to a full blaze. His loose trousers stroked against his growing erection, causing him to squirm and press against him. He needed so much more. His body practically screamed for it.

In a quick and decisive motion, Itachi found his back pressed against the bedroll with Kisame hovering above him. Instinct kicked in before he could fight back the natural urge. His fist moved to slam into his partner, only to have it plucked from the air and held down above Itachi's head.

Sex was a dangerous thing for shinobi. Instincts trained from a young age were easily tripped, especially between two men. Control was a difficult thing to relinquish even in the best of circumstances.

"Easy, Itachi-san. I won't hurt you."

Still holding Itachi's hand above his head, Kisame lowered his head so that their lips met again in a deeper kiss. Tongues entwined and Itachi's neck arched in an effort to deepen the kiss. He had never experienced such a deep and soul-stirring kiss. It brought with it a heavy longing with the knowledge he was only allowed tonight for these kisses.

"Kisame," Itachi breathed into Kisame mouth.

The hands restraining him lifted, moved to the netted shirt Itachi wore, and tugged it over his head. Deft fingers stroked and teased over the lean flesh of his chest and down to the flat hollow of his abdomen. Thumbs stroked teasingly at the hollows created by his hips while lips pressed to the curve of his neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh to create an insistent throb in Itachi's lower regions.

He groaned and arched his hips into Kisame. "Hurry," he groaned.

"Why?" Kisame's teeth gave a sharp bite to Itachi's clavicle. "Is there a rush?"

A low keen escaped Itachi before he could mask it as Kisame's large hand cupped his groin and gave a firm squeeze to the tented flesh. His body felt drawn tight, all the frustrations of a life spent in devout service to others tugged at him. This was his first time taking something just for himself. There were no ulterior motives other than his own pleasure. His life was spent in service to his village and his death in service to his younger brother. Tonight, this one solitary night, was his alone.

The buttons on his trousers were parted and Kisame wrapped a warm hand around the hard flesh that burst from the created opening. Itachi's mouth fell open and his hips arched high into the hand. The ball of tension in his stomach tightened tighter and a loud cry escaped his lips only moments before fluid began gushing from the tip to pool in the hollow of his stomach.

He could feel the surprise in Kisame before a rich chuckle rumbled from him. "You're quite on edge tonight, Itachi-san. I've never heard a sound like that from you."

With his body coming down from the high, Itachi growled at Kisame's comment. His breath came out in small, rapid pants. He attempted to roll them over again to regain control when the touch of fingers on his abdomen halted all motion.

Kisame's fingers ran through the thick semen spread across Itachi's stomach before lifting to his lips. "It's thick."

A flush darkened Itachi's cheeks and his stomach contracted at the words. "What of it?"

"You don't come very often, do you, Itachi-san?"

"That is none of your business, Kisame." Itachi felt a mixture of mortification and arousal at the words.

Kisame pressed against Itachi and joined their lips. Instantly, the taste of his cum on Kisame's tongue had him moaning low lifting a hand to press through Kisame's thick hair. The metal forehead protector slid from beneath his fingers and made a thud as it landed on the ground beside the bedroll.

"You taste good, Itachi." Kisame nipped gently at Itachi's lips and then down to his chin. He continued his progress until he could lap up the remains of cum on Itachi's stomach, pausing to give a nip at the prominent hipbone.

"I never realized how thin you were, Itachi-san." Kisame glanced to Itachi's face. "You aren't eating enough."

"Don't worry about it." Itachi tugged at Kisame and wrapped his legs around his waist before leaning up to brush his lips over the strong angled jaw and to nibble on the lobe of an ear. His heart felt as if it was going to burst with the speed of its pulses. He could feel and smell Kisame all around him. Now, he wanted him in him.

Never one to be afraid, his hand stroked over Kisame's still clothed chest and down to the buttons on his dark trousers. Nimble fingers quickly popped open the buttons and slipped inside to cup the hard thickness of Kisame's erection. His flesh was warm and damp from a mixture of sweat and pre-cum.

"You're a right bastard, Itachi-san." Kisame lowered his head and released a low moan against Itachi's neck. His hips gave a small jerk, fitting himself more fully into Itachi's hand.

Itachi's lips twitched and his hand began moving in slow tugs. Just because he was physically inexperienced did not mean he was unaware of the things two people could do to please each other. Before his eyesight diminished, he'd read many things and educated himself out of sheer boredom.

"Itachi…" groaned Kisame again. "You are making things difficult."

"Good." Itachi loved the sound of Kisame's voice when he was in such a state. The deep baritone sent shivers up his spine before the feeling settled in his crotch to reanimate his penis.

Kisame hissed out a groan, reaching for Itachi's trousers and tugging them down his legs to leave him completely bare. Fingers calloused from years of wielding a sword rubbed and touched every inch of flesh. He easily found the sensitive flesh along Itachi's sides with gentle strokes.

Itachi completely released the tenuous grasp on his control and allowed Kisame free reign of his body. He had never felt like this in the entirety of his life. Savoring these moments were all he could do.

"Damn, Itachi-san," growled Kisame as his teeth nipped sharply at the flesh along the inside of Itachi's thigh. "You're gorgeous like this."

Itachi arched and slammed his eyes closed at the mixture of words and touch. He knew as far as aesthetics went, he was considered attractive, but hearing the words from Kisame brought him pleasure at his genetics. His looks had never mattered to him until that moment.

Fingers stroked and probed at his body, pressing inward in increments. There wasn't much need for lubricant in their line of work, making him grateful for his foresight. Itachi reached for his discarded trousers and dug a small vile from a pocket. He had picked it up in the previous town they had entered after nearly embarrassing the shop clerk when he asked for her assistance. His failing eyesight made it difficult to shop for certain things. It would have been doubly embarrassing for him to pick up something like hemorrhoid cream or yeast infection medication while looking for sexual lubricant.

"Been planning this, Itachi-san?"

Itachi could hear the smirk in Kisame's voice. "I like being prepared."

Kisame poured a generous amount of the oil on his fingers and pressed them inside. The burn, while not necessarily painful, was not pleasurable. He had already experienced one orgasm so even if the actual act proved less than what he read, at least he was not completely unsatisfied.

Itachi was grateful for Kisame's careful stretching. His body was unused to such acts and would lightly be virginally tight. Discomfort was expected. It would be particularly embarrassing to fight Sasuke with an ass ripped open by Kisame's girth.

"Seeing you like this makes me wish I had asked you sooner."

Itachi grunted lightly as another finger was added along with the addition of small thrusts. "I would have turned you down."

"Really?" Kisame paused and bit down firmly on the flesh just above Itachi's navel. "I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

Itachi released a mixture of a chuckle and a moan as the fingers were withdrawn. While the stretching had not been entirely pleasurable, he mourned the loss of the sense of intimacy brought on by the act of having a piece of Kisame inside him.

Hands shifted Itachi's legs around Kisame's hips as his body was lined up for entry. Long moments of waiting punctuated the air between them. Itachi lifted a hand to rub over Kisame's shoulders and down his chest until he reached his hips. With a gentle thrust, he gave his companion his approval to what was happening and was immediately filled with pain and fullness.

The pain was nothing. He had experienced worse before in his lifetime. The sense of being connected to Kisame gave more than enough satisfaction to overshadow the ache of being fully stretched for the first time.

Kisame groaned and buried his face in Itachi's shoulder. "Fuck, Itachi-san."

Itachi tightened his legs around Kisame despite the continued ache originating in his ass. This act of intimacy was what he longed for. It was what he needed.

"Be still," Kisame growled.

Sweat trickled down Itachi's temple, his body straining to acclimate to the sense of fullness. As he adjusted, he tightened his body around the intrusion and both groaned aloud.

The sound of Kisame's groan sent a renewed tendril of lust through Itachi. He arched his hips, releasing a stuttering gasp at the sensation. The pain was still there, but the feel of the nerve endings around his ass being stimulated added to the renewal of pleasure.

Kisame gave a grunt and began to move carefully in and out. The pleasure escalated to a burn, mixing with the slight ache. Kisame was big, but not impossibly so. His grip on his control was admirable, but Itachi wanted more.

"More," he gasped. "Please, Kisame."

It was the closest Itachi would ever come to begging and the words seemed to have the desired effect. Kisame withdrew completely and flipped him to his stomach while pulling his hips into the air and driving inside with a powerful thrust.

A shout was pulled from Itachi, his hips writhing beneath the assault. It was a position that required trust. To be taken from behind was generally avoided between two shinobi. Even those in extended relationships did so sparingly, yet Kisame immediately destroyed that barrier. It was a test. He was testing Itachi's trust.

A low growl rumbled from Kisame's chest as his thrusts sped up. Itachi closed his eyes and panted loudly at the filling pleasure created between them. His hand darted to his erection and pumped it hard, in time with each thrust.

"Itachi-san," Kisame purred against Itachi's ear.

Itachi shuddered as the thrusts halted and his body was forced up so that his back was pressed to Kisame's chest. All movement stopped and Itachi released a low groan of disappoint, having been a few strokes from completion.

Lips sucked at the joining of neck and shoulder before teeth sunk deep into the flesh, bringing a shout from Itachi. His hips jerked wildly and thin arc of cum was expelled from his body in powerful contractions. He vaguely felt Kisame's body giving a few, final thrusts before warmth filled him.

Their bodies collapsed on the bedroll. He felt the trickle of blood ooze down his shoulder from the deep bite made my Kisame's sharp, shark-like teeth. The pleasure brought on from the bite far outweighed the pain.

"You're mine now," panted Kisame in his ear.

A wave of warm pleasure worked through Itachi. For tonight, he belonged solely to someone who wanted him only for himself. He would not worry about their lack of a future because a lifetime would be lived in this moment.

In a slow and lazy motion, Kisame moved to his travel pack and returned with a canteen and a cloth. His hands were gentle as they meticulously cleaned every trace of blood and semen from Itachi's body. His touch was almost reverent, as if amazed someone as beautiful as Itachi could ever find him attractive.

Kisame's large body spooned behind him, their hips pressed close to each other. A sense of peace was brought to both men. It was fleeting and would fade with the rising of the sun, but until then, all seemed right in a world where intimacy needed to be taken whenever possible for death came quick and mercilessly to those who walked the solitary path of the shinobi.

As the night wore on, Itachi laid peacefully in Kisame's arms. Sleep was futile, so he simply basked in the rare moment of peace. Nothing mattered. A lifetime in a night.

"Itachi-san, are you awake?"

Itachi smiled as Kisame's arms tightened around him. "Yes."

"Are you hungry? There are some left over onigiri."

"Let's just stay like this for a little longer." Itachi linked his fingers with Kisame and closed his eyes so to listen to each of Kisame's breaths.

As the sun, peaked over the horizon and the light entered the cave in which they took shelter, Itachi knew their time was nearly finished. His final meeting with Sasuke was only short walk away. Despite the shelter the place would have provided, Itachi had refused to stay there. He had not wanted his final night to be spent in the place that would see his death.

"We should get up soon. You'll need to prepare for Sasuke."

Itachi sighed heavily and tugged away from the warm arms. Kisame let him go.

They packed up their gear and Kisame carefully sealed things away in scrolls before they began to slowly trek down the slight slope. Outside the rundown building, Itachi stood silently for a long while. He could feel Sasuke's rapid approach from the south. He would arrive within the hour.

"The runt is coming fast."

Itachi hummed and slid his pack from his shoulder, fetching only a few extra shuriken and kunai from the bag. There was no point in this if he did not make it look good. His plans required it, but in a rare moment of indecision, he briefly considered the idea of actually taking Sasuke and his eyes. He could have more time with Kisame. All it would cost him was the life of his brother.

Shaking his head, he carefully inserted the weapons in the bag at his waist. It was better to not dwell on such musings. He would never destroy his brother--even for Kisame.

Kisame gave a small sniff to the air. "Something is strange in the air."

"Keep your senses open, Kisame. I am counting on you to keep watch while I finish this."

Itachi turned from him and moved towards the entrance, pausing suddenly and on a whim, turning back to glance at Kisame. In a rare instance of visual clarity, his eyes or perhaps the powers that be, allowed him a crystal clear view of the man. Samehada was slung over his shoulder and an easy grin spread across his face. His hair was slightly more ruffled than usual and there was a light in his eyes that Itachi did not recall being there before. He did not want to blink in fear of his vision darkening again.

Taking a shuddering breath, Itachi's neutral features bled away and a smile quirked the corners of his lips. "Thank you, Kisame."

"For what, Itachi-san?"

Itachi carefully returned the blank expression to his face and turned away, unable to answer. Kisame would know soon enough. His eyes closed and he took a breath before walking silently into the building, leaving Kisame alone to direct Sasuke to him.

"Kisame," he whispered, though no one was around to hear him. "You are more than you believe and I hope one day you realize it. I'll be waiting in the afterlife for you."

He stilled the ache in his chest and moved slowly towards a large throne-like chair and settled down to wait. His eyes closed and he drew upon all the strength remaining in his weakened body. With a deep breath long thick lashes fluttered open to reveal red orbs interlaced with black tomoe. He only had one last goodbye to say before the end.

At the sound of a door creaking open, he replaced the mask that had fallen from his face and took up the guise of the monster Sasuke believed him to be. His brother would see the truth one way or the other, and Itachi could finally have the rest he had been denied for a lifetime. He hoped heaven existed, because he was giving up so much for an ideal he hoped to pass onto his brother along with his eyes.

Goodbye, Kisame, he thought sadly before focusing his sharingan aided gaze on Sasuke. Thank you.

The End


End file.
